Beta Team Beginnings
by PoisonedChuugoku
Summary: Weird dreams, movies, and robberies are just the kinds of mischief the HIVE likes to get up to!
1. Prolouge

*Author's note: This is my fourth story. I have already created three stories before this that pertain to this story. You can call it a background history if you wish. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE A 6TH SEASON!

"talking"

'telepathy'

"'thinking'"

It was a cold, windy, rainy night in Jump City, the clouds threatening to blow buildings apart. The only other noise was the blasting of the Teen Titans' powers doing their work against a group of Hive Academy students.

One of these students was named Kyd Wykkyd. Kyd was currently the leader of this group, answering to the Teen Titans "before battle comments" telepathically in a combination of snappy remarks and dry comments.

He was fighting both Raven and Robin, teleporting out of the way of Robin's fighting stick thing(…he didn't know what it was called…) and also out of the way of the cement truck that the Unhappiness bird threw in his direction. He was soon back-to-back with his comrade and friend, Seemore. Soon, Angel was literally blasted out of the sky by one of Starfire's star bolts. Billy Numerous was being slowly pushed back.

'Seemore? How's Angel,'

He asked, turning his head slightly to face the cyclops with his ruby eyes. Seemore then knelt down next to the winged girl, who's golden eyes were closed.

"Out cold, Wykkyd,"

He replied, looking up at his best friend.

"'Crap,'"

Kyd thought, his eyes darting around. The Titans had finally managed to push Billy back into the very same wall the rest of the team was stuck at. They were surrounded.

"Give up. You lose,"

The Boy Blunder said, aiming his stick(that sounds SO wrong…) at the Hive students.

Kyd closed his eyes then slowly opened them. "'How are we going to get out of this one? I can teleport out but what about the others? And it would also take too much time to get my cape around all of them,'"

He thought. His ruby eyes narrowed at the heroes.

However, a figure in the background was walking on the sidewalk. The figure was holding a green parasol. Also, he noticed that the figure had a female shape. The girl, maybe 15 or 16 was wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, and adidas running shoes. Also, the hood was covering her face and the only thing he could see in the darkness of the hood was a pink right eye, a star like design in the middle of it.

Soon, his expression turned to confusion. What was a girl doing walking in the rain, and right beside a battle that was started by the Hive students robbing a bank no less?

The girl seemed to be mouthing something.

'Pretend to give up?'

Kyd sighed. If this girl could get them out of this situation, than he would do his best acting for her plan to work.

'We give up,'

He "said", dropping his arms against his sides.

"Wha' ya doin' Kyd,"

Billy asked in surprise. Seemore and the now conscious Angel just stared in shock.

He then looked at the girl again.

'I hope you know what you're doing,'

He "said" to her.

Once again, he read her lips:

'No one else can see me right now. Only you can. You owe me one.'

Then her eye glowed. She smiled at him.

'Thank you, Kyd Wykkyd. I will help you now. And I will see you again soon,'

She said. Kyd turned to look back at the Titans, who were now closing in.

'Actually, I think that our "help" is coming,'

He "said", smirking. The Titans faces turned from triumphant to shocked in a manner of seconds as golden butterflies surrounded the Hive group.

'Sayonara,'

Kyd "said", and the Hive disappeared.

*So, who is our mystery helper? You'll find out next chapter! See ya then!

Poison1234


	2. New Student

*Yo, what's up? How are ya'll doing? Sorry, I thought that a warm welcome was in order. I'd like to introduce my co-author, Houjou!

Houjou: …

…Anyway, she'll be helping me from this story forth, alright?

"talking"

'telepathically'

"'thinking'"

* On to the story!*

Two weeks had past when that mysterious girl had helped Kyd. Of course, being a villain and a desire to uphold both his and his team's image(aka, the 2nd best thieves and fighters in the school), he didn't say anything about it to the other students who were prying for information. His team, known across the school as the Beta Team, is the best at obtaining information, sneaking into high-security buildings to plant an important device, and "taking care of" people who might be a threat to the Hive in any way. But it didn't mean they had to like it.

However, the girl that had promised that she would come into his life again hadn't appeared at all. He also didn't understand how she had whisked them back to the academy. The golden butterflies had dropped them in front of the school's above ground gate, almost making them set off the alarm. They had brought Angel to the infirmary, after Seemore had typed in his entrance code. Once they had laid her on one of the beds, Kyd was bombed with questions from his fellow team mates about what he said. Of course he said nothing about it and instead told them that he was going to inform the Headmaster of their success. After that, he had disappeared and they didn't question him further.

The girl eventually faded from his thoughts and he soon forgot about her completely.

*Mystery POV*

Outside of the Hive Academy gates, a girl was being escorted through the entrance, flanked by two teachers from Darkway Prep, her old school. She glanced around the building as the "Royal Guard" led her to the Headmaster's office.

"'What a weird place. All the walls are yellow hexagons. Hmm… well, I guess that's why it's called the "Hive" academy,'"

The girl thought, turning her head to look at the students walking past.

"'They had all stopped to watch the funeral of the girl with her white blond hair covering her left blind left eye'"

She thought frowning. She didn't need their empathy, them who understood the time she was going through. They probably wouldn't care anyway. Well, she'll show them!

The group had reached the office of the Headmaster. The male teacher on the girl's right opened the door for her. When she walked by him, however, instead of thanking him like a good little girl, she kicked him in the shin. The teacher yelped in pain and let go of the door, which in turn slammed in the other teacher's face. She snickered to herself from the other side, listening to the loud laughter from the other students.

"My, my, what do we have here,"

A voice said from behind her. She whipped around to face the Headmaster, bowing out of habit.

"I apoligize for the disturbance,"

She said, whispering, looking up at the man. Instead of anger, humour shone as bright as day in his black eyes.

"What is your name, little girl,"

He asked. She snarled at being called a little girl. The man chuckled, once again sitting at his desk.

"Real name, or the name I would like to go by,"

She asked, once again in a whisper, standing up straight once more. He cocked his head to the side.

"Both."

"Andromeda Richardson. Whisper,"

She said, her voice slightly rising, but still quiet enough so the Headmaster probably had to strain his ears to hear it. The man nodded.

"Well Whisper, the Hive Academy gives you a warm welcome. My name is Brother Blood and I am the Headmaster at this fine facility,"

He said. Andromeda nodded.

"My thought is that you have been kicked out of Darkway Prep for being different and the teachers are scared of what you can do, am I correct,"

He asked, raising an eyebrow. She nods again.

"Very well. I will be having you take the entrance exam to see what you can do,"

He said. An evil grin appeared on her face.

"Oh, I'll show you what I can do. And no one else has ever seen it before."


	3. Examination

*Author's note: You know, (looks at reviews) this is actually very disappointing. I'd also like to let you know that I will not update unless I get reviews!

Lady Houjou:… She'd also like to add that she is glad that Prettykitty374 had reviewed.

Yes! I have read and bookmarked your story Reflections! Thanks for reviewing!

…Oh yeah! I had a bit of a grammer mix up. I meant to say that Andromeda's was blind in her right eye, unlike her sisters(well, except for Lucky, who is blind…). Also, her bangs is covering that eye… I bet you understood that much…

"talking"

'telepathy'

"'thinking'"

* On to the story!*

The hexagonal shaped platform rose from the ground, Andromeda standing on the said platform, coolly surveying the area. The test was simple: Get to the other side as fast as possible. She smirked. When the Headmaster dismissed her, she changed into something more comfortable. Andromeda was currently wearing a black dress, its sleeves falling off her shoulders. Also, she wore thigh high black boots, the edges an emerald green. The edges of her dress were also the same shade of green as her boots. She had threaded a black feather in her hair and applied black eyeliner and green eye shadow(no duh).

Her body slipped into a fighting stance, an arrogant smirk now covering her face. She'll beat them easily.

Behind the wall, was the three top teams in the entire school: Alpha, Beta, and Delta. The teams all had a close "friendship" meaning "If we happen to become arrested, I'm breaking out without you" relationship. Alpha Team was the best team, hence the name, and was made up of Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. Delta Team was the third best, Bumblebee, XL Terrestrial, and Private Hive the members of this team. The leaders of the three teams were watching from the glass; The new girl couldn't see them but they could see her. They were the spectators, watching only to add her to one of their teams. However, if she didn't reach their expectations, she would be "put away" with all the other students.

Seemore and Gizmo were in charge of the robots and traps. Angel and the others were sitting on the sofa provided, talking to each other about little things.

Kyd Wykkyd was watching from behind Jinx and Bumblebee, the other two leaders, observing the girl with interest. Has he seen her before?

Andromeda watched patiently as Hive robots came into the gym, through the floor, ceiling, and the walls around her. Her smirk didn't leave her face as she leaped off the platform, and flew around the gym. The robots tried grabbing her however, she flew out of their grips at the last minute. After toying with them, for what seemed like hours, her eye finally glowed a lilac purple, and the ground began to glow in a similar light. As she flew past another droid, she raised her arms, her hands also glowing. A piece of the floor broke away, still glowing, and flew at a group of the Hive robots. It smashed into them, completely ripping them apart and continued to fly into another group. As she manipulated that bit of the floor, the leaders were impressed.

"I didn't think she would last this long,"

Jinx said quietly, tapping her chin. Bumblebee continued watching as the girl flew right past their window, her eyes still glowing that unnatural lilac.

"I think she could make it into any of our groups,"

She finally said, turning her head to face the other two leaders. However, Kyd wasn't paying any attention.

"Hey, Kyd. What do you think,"

Jinx asked the teleporter. He continued to ignore them, his ruby eyes following the girl as she flew across the room to defeat more of the droids.

Both girls shared a look. Does the Kyd Wykkyd have a crush on this specific new girl?

Suddenly, Andromeda was grabbed from behind by something metal. Her eye widened. She was pulled backwards. 

"'Desperate times call for desperate measures,'"

She thought before twisting around and swinging her arm.

The leaders watch as an energy sword appeared on her arm, slashing the droid to pieces. However, Kyd noticed something familiar. Golden butterflies. He whipped around to face the two boys at the gym's controls.

'Seemore, Gizmo, put her to maximum,'

He ordered. Both boy's eyes(Seemore was out of costume) widened.

"Maximum,"

Gizmo asked, almost screeching his lungs out. At his outburst, everyone looked at Kyd in shock.

'If she can last this far, then she can take on maximum,'

He "said", turning to look back out the window. Everyone was shocked that Kyd suggested thing and were more surprised that Seemore followed his order.

Andromeda smirked as the droid fell at her feet. Suddenly, the room was filled with more droids. Her eye widened slightly but soon, her surprised face turned into a smirk.

"Bring it on,"

She muttered and said loudly,

"This is nothing."

With that, her smirk grew as she ran head on into the platoon of robots. 

The Hive students were shocked. How could she be so confident about facing all those droids?

Andromeda once again activated her energy sword and slashed one robot to bits. Then, she dodged another droid's arms and she gave a small giggle. In a small gathering of golden butterflies, she changed into a stake and started banging off the walls, slashing robots left and right. 

The Hive students were in shock. How was she able to do that ? Or was that another of her powers?

In a total of 10 minutes, she completely destroyed the Hive robots and took a leisurely stroll to the finish.


	4. Meetings and Explosions

*Author's note: Hello again! Still disappointing with the reviews, you know? Alright Houjou, the disclaimer, if you will?

Houjou: Poison1234 aka Solar, does not own the characters in Teen Titans…. Also, she would like to inform the reader that from now on, the six other sisters will be commenting in later chapters.

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

"'Thinking'"

*On to the story!*

Andromeda calmly walked out of the gym doors, stretching her back.

"'That was too easy. I bet I could have taken on the entire school,'"

She thought, smirking as she walked down the hallway. She hadn't walked past the "Control Room" before the door opened revealing a boy with ruby red eyes. His costume was similar to The Bat from Gotham City. He also carried himself in a relaxed stance, which also should how mysterious he was without causing one to become too curious. His body language also had a clear message bouncing off: Stay Away!

He glanced around the hall before his blank gaze settled on her form. The two teens stared at each other, both without blinking, the hall as quiet as their breathing(which you couldn't hear at all…). Then, the door behind Bat-boy slide open, revealing the most beautiful girl Andromeda ever saw.

Andromeda sneered at the duo, the angelic girl noticing her presence and also entering the intense staring contest. Her sneer seemed to make Bat-boy flinch, barely noticeable to the other girl. As the quiet became more intense, as each was confident they would win, the "Angel" sighed, finally closing her blank, golden eyes.

"That was impressive. The damage that you can do is incredible,"

The angelic girl said. The red eyed boy nodded in agreement. Andromeda tilted her head to her left shoulder, still concealing her blind eye.

"'Don't show weakness,'"

She thought, giving them an arrogant smirk. The angelic girl smiled a bit. At least she got on the girl's good side.

"So, you mind telling us your name,"

She asked, raising an eyebrow. Again, Andromeda smirked.

"A name for a name,"

She replied, drawling out her words. Both Hive students stiffened, the being the first to recover.

'Kyd Wykkyd,'

He "said", giving her a curt nod. She nodded in return and glanced at the "Angel".

"My name is Angel. Pleasure to meet you,"

She said, flipping her golden blonde hair over her shoulder. Andromeda rolled her left eye. How ironic was that?

"Whisper,"

She whispered, her smirk still in place on her pale face. The other two kids nodded, silence consuming the trio once again. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the Control Room, the door letting a pile of more students and smoke to spill out. All of the Hive students, including the trio, were coughing loudly, the smoke detectors coming on and showering the kids in water. Kyd Wykkyd sighed and sent a glare that was re-enforced by Angel and the other two girls that lay at the top of the dog pile at the bald boy who looked about eleven or ten.

"It wasn't me this time,"

He said and pointed at the brown hair boy who was trying to detangle himself from the others.

"He did it."

Before anyone could respond, the Headmaster's voice filled the entire school building.

"WHY ARE THE SPRINKELERS ON? THEY ARE DESTROYING MY SCHOOL DOCUMENTS!


	5. Cooking Problems

*Author's note: I am disappointed because of lack of reviews. However, I will still update because I am dying to get this out of my system. I also now have a new assistant co-authoress, Solar!

Solar: Pleasure to be here!

Houjou: …

Also, we have Yue Dona, Andromeda's younger sister for this chapter!

Yue: Why does Andy-chan get her story written first? Ugh, I'm soooo jealous!

….

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

"'Thinking'"

*On to the story!*

Andromeda sighed in exasperation at the lazy group of Hive students before her. Kyd, who gave up his position of leader to her so he can take a break from all the paperwork, was currently out probably ransacking some random person's house, smashing, biting, spiting on, and most likely, dropping any breakable object in said house from a cliff in Steel City.

Andromeda shuddered at the thought. Angel was yelling at Gizmo and Billy, the latter previously stepping on the tiny genius' newest invention, like the responsible "mother" she was, Mammoth was arm wrestling with Private Hive, Jinx was arguing with XL Terrestrial over the T.V. remote, Bumblebee was working on homework on the living room sofa, ignoring all of the noise, and Seemore was….. Wait, where was that kid?

"Angel, where's Seemore,"

Andromeda asked the angelic girl. Angel turned to look up from her science textbook that she started to continue studying from before her youngest "son" and her oldest "son" had interrupted her to look at the girl.

"Seemore is on kitchen duty today,"

She said, making both girls wince. Once she finished her sentence, an explosion was heard from the kitchen's general direction. Both girls turned their heads, to the noise, also causing the rest of the room's occupants to stop what they had previously been doing. The room was completely silent until,

"What the hell was that,"

XL Terrestrial asked, his red eyes widening when another explosion was heard. All the girls glanced at each other uneasily.

"My guess is that, that was Seemore,"

Jinx said, wincing as yet another "Bang!" was heard. Andromeda sighed. Ever since Brother Blood started giving the cafeteria lady days off, the top three teams had been taking turns cooking. Each team cooked for one week and then the CL would return and feed the students on the weekends. This week, the CL will be returning the very next day. They really hoped that Brother B would have brought her back before it was Seemore's turn. In fact, everyone was so used to the routine, that they would only remember which day they would have their shift and their's alone. The only ones who could remember ALL of the shifts were Angel and Seemore.

Another explosion was heard before Andromeda sighed.

"I guess I should check up on him,"

She said, shuddering at what could be in store. After all, she didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time Seemore was on kitchen duty…

*Flashback*

Andromeda stared at the mess before her. There was green… stuff… on the walls, some she noted was moving. She slowly made her way to Seemore, currently out of costume, both of his dark brown eyes glued to a bowl of…..stuff….., the girl stepping around a pile of crushed eggs.

"What the Hell are you doing Seemore,"

She asked, her voice rising slightly above its normal sound level as she tried to contain her growing anger. The black boy jumped at the sound of her voice turning to face her, snapping into a fighting stance. Once he noticed who it was, he relaxed.

"Cooking,"

He replied, giving a small grin. Andromeda raised an eyebrow and gestured at the "food" behind her.

"You call this cooking,"

She asked. Seemore laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Andromeda was about to say something else when the bowl behind the black boy exploded. Both teens had ducked behind one of the kitchen's counters before they were sprayed by the "food."

"….Clean this up NOW Seemore!"

*End Flashback*

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She soon left the room to tend to the problem, reluctantly. She prayed that she wouldn't mess up her hair this time.

*With Kyd Wykkyd*

Kyd Wykkyd had returned to the Hive Academy from his trip to a local city dweller. After destroying the entire house and covering it in graffiti, he teleported into the kitchen to get a snack. He ignored Seemore, who was poring over a recipe book and went directly to the fridge. He pulled out a slice of leftover cake, chocolate, his favourite, before turning to look at his best friend who had let out a small "Aha!" noise.

He teleported behind the boy, peering over his shoulder at the page. It read:

"Poached Salmon and Mint Salad"

He gave his best friend a look that clearly said "Are you kidding me?"

"I kid you not. This will be my best dish yet,"

He said, a triumphant look appearing on his face. He was obviously proud of himself. Kyd gave him another look that said "Good luck." Seemore frowned.

"I'll show you,"

He said and began to work. Kyd simply sat on one of the counters, calmly eating his cake and watched in interest, a smirk on his face. The smirk was soon wiped off his face when the first explosion sounded with a "Bang!", showering him in God-knows-what.

*With Andromeda*

Once again, Andromeda found herself in front of the kitchen door. She took a deep breath before opening the door. However, she quickly closed it as a shower of slime almost hit her in the face, another "Bang!" as her only warning. She opened the now slime covered door and took cover behind the nearest counter, landing beside Kyd Wykkyd.

"How the hell did this happen,"

She asked the slime covered boy, raising an eyebrow and gesturing at the green goo covering him.

'Seemore was trying to make Poached Salmon and Mint Salad,'

He replied, wincing as he tried to get the green stuff off his arms. She sent him a look that asked "You're kidding me, right?"

'That's what I said,'

He "said," and looked over the counter. With a splat sort of sound, Kyd came back to hide behind the counter, his face cover in more green goo. Andromeda snickered causing the Batman look alike to glare at her. She glanced around the side of the counter. Seemore was hunched over a cutting board, slicing what looked like raw fish. She quickly moved from her safe spot to the closest counter she could get to with such a speed that would have put The Flash to shame.

She peered out from her new hiding place. Only to be greeted by a green substance aimed right for her head. She ducked it just in time. Andromeda stayed behind the counter and noticed that the kitchen door had opened slightly. Soon, a head had peeked through the door.

"Andromeda, are you alright,"

Angel's voice said as the girl stuck her head into the room. To only be hit by the green substance.

"'Oh crap.'"

*With Kyd and Andromeda*

'Note to self: Never get Angel's face or hair covered in goo. Also, never let Seemore into a kitchen ever again,'

Kyd "said" to Andromeda as they walked away from the kitchen and the wrath of an angry Angel.

"'Thank God for Kyd's teleportation powers,'"

Andromeda thought as she winced, hearing Angel's angry voice from down the hall. Kyd looked over his shoulder behind them and began to snicker .

"What's so funny,"

Andromeda asked. Kyd smirked and looked at her with his red, ruby eyes.

'Angel is dragging Seemore by his ear.'

*The End*


	6. First Raid

*Author's note: I got bored, what can I say?

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

"'Thinking'"

*On to the story!*

"…. Don't you have this funny feeling that we're being watched?"

'Earlier? No. Right now? Yes.'

"Damn it."

Andromeda and Kyd Wykkyd were currently on a "business trip" for the Hive. Breaking into a bank was pretty easy compared to the training back at the academy. THAT was pure TORTURE. When Andromeda found out that the Hive had a Headmistress instead of a Headmaster, she was completely shocked.

Then when she disappeared after Alpha team failed their last exam, Blood became Headmaster and had bumped up training to a higher level.

Now, he had sent the teams on trips to grab materials for their class project. He also thought that instead of Beta team going all together, he broke them into two separate groups, only for this purpose. Angel, Seemore, and Billy in one and Kyd and Andromeda in the other.

Kyd cut the security wires with a slice of his cape, immediately shutting down all of the cameras, teleporting from there to the main vault. He then disabled the lasers and opened the vault so Andromeda could get inside. The white blond haired girl looked around the room, eyeing the gold bars and the dollar bills lining the entire room.

"That was surprisingly easy,"

She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Kyd glanced at her with a look in his ruby eyes that held more depth than ever before teleporting to the other side of the room and grabbing a gold brick. He could see his reflection staring back at him.

Andromeda had begun to admire a ruby necklace.

"'It's just like his eyes,'"

She thought, her green eye flickering briefly to the pale boy before putting the necklace in her bra. She began to shuffle and grab whatever caught her interest. Kyd also was shifting through his pile before teleporting again to another on the other side of the room. Then, Andromeda noticed something.

"Hey, Kyd! Look at that,"

She exclaimed, pointing at a rare blue gem being displayed on a small pedestal in the middle of the room.

"You know, it's rude to point,"

A voice said from behind her. When she turned around, she was greeted with a punch to the face. Said punch had so much force behind it that she flew across the room. She was expecting to hit the wall however, she hit something soft. She rubbed her head and looked up at what, or who, caught her. It was Kyd, his ruby eyes glancing at her with worry.

"I'm alright,"

She said, standing upright again. He nodded before they both looked at their attackers. The Teen Titans. They both slipped into fighting stances.

'You know, It's not nice to attack a girl when her back is turned,'

Kyd "said", a small smirk appearing on his face, his eyes narrowing. Andromeda glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Titans, Go,"

Bird-boy called and the five teens leapt into action. Andromeda nodded to Kyd before flying into the air to face Starfire and Raven. Kyd teleported out of the way of Robin's attack and began to fight Beastboy and Cyborg. Andromeda flew out of the way of Starfire's star bolts, dodging Raven's efforts of throwing an entire pile of gold bars at her.

Kyd had landed a punch on Robin, teleporting out of the way of Cy-freak's sonic cannon. Said blast hit Greenfreak, knocking him out.

'Whisper, should we call the others,'

He asked her, unheard by the do-gooders. She thought about it as she threw gold bricks at Starfire with her powers.

'…Call them,'

She replied, gritting her teeth. She never liked to admit that she needed help, especially in battle. Suddenly, she was hit in the side of her head by something hard. All she saw was black, darkness before she drifted off completely.

*Kyd's POV*

'Whisper,'

I called, teleporting out of the way of the walking traffic light's bird-a-rangs. I appeared just a bit away from where she was falling. By somersaulting to the side before being hit by a suspiciously glowing black brick, I managed to catch Whisper before she hit the ground. I sighed in relief. My relief turned to panic when I realized that we had become surrounded.

"Give up,"

Robin said, pointing his bo-staff(I finally know what it's called!) at me. I sighed again.

"'What am I going to do? It's too late to call the others for backup and if I try to escape, they'll stop me. And leaving whisper here isn't an option,'"

I thought to myself. My red eyes narrowed at the Hive's main enemies. Then, I got an idea.

*Flashback*

"Whenever you need help, Beta team. When you cannot rely on your comrades for help, I will be willing to listen anytime, any place. For you Mr. Elliot Knight, all you have to use is your real voice, not telepathy."

"…..I understand…"

*End Flashback*

I took a deep breath, and let it out.

"'I have no choice. This is to get the others and Whisper out of here safely… Especially Whisper.'"

I took another deep breath. The Titans were so close, handcuffs ready. I opened my eyes wide and looked directly at Robin.

"HEADMASTER!"

The Titans eyes all widened in shock, not only did I talk, but I also called out for help.

'Do not worry, Kyd Wykkyd. Help is on its way,!'

I almost smiled. Almost. Hive robots charged down through the vault entrance and attacked the Titans. They fought back while I teleported myself and Whisper out of there.

*That's it! What do you think? Please leave a review, I want to know how I did! Just click the blue button below and please review!*


	7. Infirmary

*Author's Note: It seems like forever since I updated!

Houjou and Lucky: …..

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

'"thinking'"

*On to the story!*

When Kyd had returned with an unconscious Whisper, Angel had been the one who fussed about it the most.

"Why didn't you call? We could have helped,"

She exclaimed, shaking the Batman look-alike by the shoulders. He had left Whisper on one of the infirmary beds, the school doctor taking his precious time.

"Angel, I think you're over reacting,"

Seemore said, carefully helping Kyd peel the blond girl off. Angel looked at Seemore with her golden eyes, latching onto the cyclops.

"How can you say that,"

She cried, holding onto the poor boy. Kyd winced in sympathy. Jinx had pulled Angel off the black boy, and was trying to calm her down in a nearby corner. Soon, Bumblebee entered the room.

Said black girl looked at the pink hex witch weirdly, before turning her glance to Kyd.

"What's going on,"

She asked, once again glancing at the two girls in the corner.

'Whisper's in the infirmary. Let's just say, that she got knocked out by the Titans,'

He replied, wincing again when Angel latched onto Jinx. Bumblebee turned her head to once again look at the corner. Jinx was looking a bit blue.

At this, the black girl sweat dropped before going over to help.

"You're worried about her, aren't you,"

Billy asked Kyd, looking up from the living room couch. Kyd nodded.

'Don't let her hear that though,'

He replied, kneeling down next to the sofa. He began to pull the cushions off. Soon, the other two boys joined him as they began to make "The Greatest Pillow Fort in History.


	8. Informative talk

*Angelica: *Yawn…* the authoress is currently "out". And Yue is staying at the Jedi Temple. Also, Erida is "out" with Lady Houjou-sama so that leaves me, the middle child of seven to do all the fricking storytelling. Anyway… Poison1234 doesn't own Teen Titans, if she did, the villains would have won. Even I have to admit that her ideas for the Teen Titans deaths would have been fantastic…..

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

"'Thinking'"

*Story Start*

Bright light. That was the first thing that Andromeda woke up to. She stared at the plain white ceiling, her eye slowly adjusting to the brightness. As she sat up, she heard a small gasp before being pulled into a bone crushing hug.

She noticed that a mop of golden blonde hair was in her face, before pulling the mop.

"What the hell Angel,"

She exclaimed. The winged girl frowned at Andromeda's foul mouth. Angel never liked it when people cussed. It was common knowledge that not only was Angel sent to church on a weekly basis, but she was also the "mother" of the Hive Academy, her being the oldest and most experienced and wisest. That includes her learning from her own mother that a woman's beauty was her greatest weapon and her will to want her "children" to be raised in a "healthy" way. Not like the Hive's facility.

"Haven't I told you that you shouldn't cuss,"

Angel asked, a red vein popping on her forehead. Andromeda frowned.

"'Being the 4th oldest of the Hive Academy is not an easy job. And it's always more difficult with Angel always peering over one's shoulder,"'

She thought to herself as she apologized to the glaring girl.

"Fine. Hey Whisper,"

She asked suddenly. Andromeda looked her directly into her blank, golden eyes. She tilted her head to show Angel that she had her full undivided attention.

"My name real name isn't Angel. When you aren't around, everybody calls me Angela. Angela Daillaire,"

She said. Andromeda just stared at her. Finally, she smiled.

"I thought that you all didn't have real names. But then again, I figured that you all didn't just go by your villain names,"

Andromeda answered. Angela smiled back, flashing her brilliant white teeth.

"Pleasure to meet you Angela Daillaire. Let me introduce myself. My name is Andromeda Richardson,"

Andromeda said, smiling at Angela with her just as white teeth. Angela laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Andromeda."

*Line Divide*

Angela Daillaire. Age 17. Birthday March 16th. Birth name is Angela Violet Daillaire.

'"Very interesting,'"

Andromeda thought as she surfed the student internet. Angela was certainly something. She had been updated on what happened. She was not impressed. In fact, she was furious. She will get those Teen Tyrants back. She'll kill them!

*To be continued….


	9. Spoiled Milk

*Author's note: I'd like to thank ShyParamoreLove666 for reviewing. It's much appreciated! I'd also like to introduce you to Juliet, Andromeda's…. 4th sister. It gets hard to keep track….

Juliet: Hello everyone(Note that she has a British accent)!

This is chapter is based on something my friend told me. It was hilarious! And it happened to her the day before she told me!

Houjou: Poison1234 does not own Teen Titans, the Hive students, or anything else except for the O.C's she has mentioned.

Solar: Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

"'thinking'"

*On to the story!*

Seemore, Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, and Gizmo were all sitting in the dorm living room, the latter working on a "very important project." In other words, the small boy was building a device that Kyd would probably, most likely, get his hands on and destroyed in the next 15 minutes and 40 seconds. Angel was sitting on the couch, reading her science(my favourite subject) textbook. Seemore was trying to apologize to the golden eyed girl, who ignored him. It would seem that she still hasn't forgiven him for the kitchen incident.

Meanwhile, Billy Numerous was raiding the refrigerator with Mammoth beside him. Several other Billies were raiding the kitchen's pantries. There was only one other person in the kitchen; Private Hive, who was eating a chocolate bar at the kitchen table and reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

"Hey, Mammoth, take a look at this,"

The Billy who was raiding the fridge said. He turned around, holding up a chocolate milk carton. It clearly had not been opened, as the top was still screwed on tight.

"Oh! Can I have that,"

Mammoth asked, eagerly trying to grab at the carton. However, Billy held the milk out of his reach.

"No way, I'm the one who found it,"

He exclaimed, dodging the larger boy's attempts. Private Hive looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow at the havoc that had begun. In the midst of all the grabbing, the milk was thrown out of the way and the "milk war" turned into a brawl of fists.

Private Hive sighed. He stood from the table, the chocolate bar wrapper forgotten on the table, the book under his arm, and picked the milk carton off of the floor and taking it into the living room. Seemore and Kyd both looked up from what they had been doing, the former still trying to apologize and the latter building a pillow fort, to watch as the commander took a seat on the couch next to Angel. Well, not before he pushed the black boy out of the way, handing him the milk.

"Hey! What's this for,"

Seemore asked, holding the milk carton out. Private Hive briefly explained the incident in the kitchen, Angel's eyes widening before the golden eyed girl went to stop the fight. Seemore simply stared at the milk in his hand. Then he shrugged and opened it. As soon as he did, a strange smell hit Kyd Wykkyd's nose and he watched, gapping, as Seemore drank the milk.

'What's that smell,'

He "asked," hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. Seemore had stopped drinking, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Private Hive's eyes widened.

"Don't worry Kyd. It's fine…."

He said. As the words left his mouth, his eyes also widened and an expression came onto the black boy's face that was a reaction to the milk that he drank prior. His expression was unreadable as his eyes widened even further and his mouth opened extremely wide.

","

He yelled as he began to run around in circles throwing the carton on the ground. As a result, the students who were in the kitchen came out, Billy with a black eye and Mammoth limping, and the students in the hall peered in through the doorway. The milk lay forgotten on the ground as the Hive students began to laugh at the black boy's misfortune. However, the front of the carton was facing upwards. Upon closer inspection, the expiry date could be seen.

**Best before 12/ 1****st****/ 1947**


	10. Girls Night

*Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating, the lack of reviews has really got me thinking. Please review, I want to know what the audience thinks about my story so far. I'll even accept flames for God's sake as long as someone reviews!

Arruna: (Not paying any attention since she is currently eating a three layered sandwich topped with arsenic)

Solar: (Whispering to Houjou) Has she gone mental?

Houjou: Poison1234 doesn't own Teen Titans, Kyd Wykkyd, or any of the other characters in this series.

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

"'Thinking'"

P.S. from now on I will be calling Angel Angela, K?

*On to the story!*

Angela and Andromeda were sitting in their shared bedroom. You know, having a girls only sort of thing topped with nail polish, make-up and hair doing. They were also chatting away on the day's events. Specifically the initiations that took place.

"I think that you'll get initiated soon. Jinx doesn't forget things like this,"

Angela stated as she braided the other girls hair. Andromeda turned her head to look at the golden eyed girl behind her and then back to her hand mirror.

"What do you think she'll do?"

Angela paused in her braiding and tapped her chin.

"Well, I think that you might be fine for today. But I'd be careful tomorrow. Who knows, maybe it would be as bad as Kyd's initiation last year,"

She replied, shuddering at the image that popped into her mind.

"Jinx wasn't merciful at all."

Andromeda fell silent as she gently applied her eye shadow.

The year before, apparently from what Andromeda heard, Kyd had to flirt with and go on a date with Professor Buttersworth, the history teacher. However, some said that he had to pull down her skirt in front of the entire class. Not even Seemore knew exactly what he had to do, and Kyd's his best friend.

"Jinx isn't merciful when it means that she can embarrass a person who she thinks would squirm under the pressure,"

Andromeda said, handing the mirror to Angela as they switched places. Angela watched in the mirror as Andromeda got settled behind her.

"How do you want it,"

She asked. Angela thought for a second.

"A really fancy bun. Make sure it's not too messy,"

She replied. Angela then shifted though the make up bin in front of her and soon found a colour that she liked. Andromeda began to work on the angelic girl's hair. The pair soon fell into a comfortable silence. After they formally introduced themselves, Andromeda and Angela began extremely close, almost like sisters. Angela told the other girl her past, all of it not just what the rest of the student body knew, and in return, Andromeda did the same, however, she talked more about her real sisters more. Angela had found it hard to believe that there was such thing as a family of eight. Andromeda had replied with "It's hard to believe that parents can have more than twenty kids." Angela had shut up after that.

*About 20 minutes later*

"Done,"

Andromeda said, putting the last finishing touch to Angela's extremely fancy bun.

"Wow, your hands work wonders, An,"

Angela said, staring at the beautiful masterpiece that was on her head. Andromeda had did a bun, fancy and elegant, many braids and curled tightly enough to stay in place but not hurt the her head. The best thing though was the fact that there weren't any strands of hair that may be bothersome sticking out.

"Well, I did live with six sisters. They are all pretty demanding,"

Andromeda replied. Both girls chuckled.

-Would Whisper, Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, Seemore, and Billy Numerous please report to the Headmaster's office immediately. I repeat would Whisper, Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, Seemore, and Billy Numerous please report to the Headmaster's office immediately-

The intercom said. Both girls glanced at each other.

"… Need a lift?"

"Sure."

*At Brother Blood's office.*

"I have a new mission for you, Beta team,"

Brother Blood said, looking at the group of assembled teens.

'What do we have to do,'

Kyd asked, his pale face blank of all emotion.

"We need you to rob the main Jump City bank for a new class project,"

He replied. The teens glanced at each other.

"What is this "class project" you're talking about,"

Andromeda asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Headmaster smiled.

"You'll find out what it is after Gizmo has built it. For now, we need you to steal anything of value to pay for compensations,"

He drawled. The teens once again glanced at each other.

"Deal."


	11. Victory? Finally!

*Kayla: Authoress? Are you alright?

…..

Solar:…..Is she dead?

Houjou: ….. The Authoress is currently not feeling well and is upset about lack of reviews.

Kayla: Okay! Poison1234 does not own Teen Titans.

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

"'Thinking'"

*To the story!*

"…So…. Remind me again why I'm the one who is playing bait?"

"Payback for destroying the entire kitchen."

'I still don't get how you of all people can't cut fish right. By the way, have you figured out how you were able to create green goo when you're cutting?'

"No idea."

"Shut up guys, we're on business, remember?"

'Hey, there's no need to get all agitated, darling.'

"Are you getting flustered, oh great leader?"

"…Shut up…"

Our favourite characters were on business, like Andromeda said earlier. Blood had sent them to steal a rare diamond from a local jewellery store. Apparently, it was to be transported from it's current location to the newest bank that had just opened up. Our heroes( ironic, isn't it?) were hiding in the bushes while a couple workers hulled the merchandise into a truck.

"But why do I have to-"

" 'Cause you have to, ya got it,"

Billy said, neatly cutting off Seemore's sentence. Said cyclops glared at the southern boy, who in return, smirked. Andromeda, Kyd Wykkyd, and Angela sweat dropped. This could get out of hand.

As the two boys quietly argued, the other three watched as the truck started its engine. Soon, it backed out of the driveway and disappeared around the corner.

"Alright, let's move,"

Andromeda said, slowly rising from her crouch and began to sprint to the closest brick wall. In a swift number of flips, she reached the top of the building and watched as Angela took flight, Kyd teleported beside her, and Billy and Seemore ran out of the alley, tracking the truck by foot. The two teens ran along the rooftops, Angela flying just above them. It was dangerous for the golden eyed girl to fly during the day, the Teen Titans might catch her. Flying at night was better, but people could still see her, they're not blind you know? But Angela isn't stupid.

-It's heading down Bay Street-

Seemore said through his Hive communicator. The three teens took a sharp left turn, heading towards the mentioned street.

-Took a right turn down Beach Rd.-

Billy said. Andromeda glanced at Kyd. He nodded and while the white blond haired girl took yet another sharp left, said red eyed boy teleported to a building that was closer to the road. They had studied the roads and the blueprints that Blood gave them, memorizing all of the routes the truck would take. The plan was simple; Kyd teleports directly in front of the truck, and slices it with his cape. Then Andromeda, who would have caught up by then, would help him cover Angela, Seemore, and Billy as they raided the truck, you never know what might happen.

"…Now,"

Andromeda shouted. Kyd jumped off his building, landing directly on the road in front of the truck. The driver must have seen him since he took a sharp turn to avoid hitting him. Kyd sliced the tires and teleported out of the way, letting gravity take its course. The Hive students watched as the truck flipped and landed on its side.

When the truck stood still, the teens approached it. Andromeda landed on the ground next to Kyd, and with her powers, unlocked the door. With that, the other three teens ran into the truck to grab the loot.

"That's all of it,"

Called Seemore, who was exiting the back of the van.

"Yeah, but you're not taking any of it!"

All the students looked in the direction of the voice. The Teen Titans. Again.

"Can't we get one freaking day where we can rob something without problems,"

Billy asked, several of his clones nodding in agreement. Andromeda sighed.

'Kyd, get all the stuff back to the school. Can you take it all in one go,'

Andromeda asked the red eyed boy viva telepathy.

'I can take half in one go. Taking too much could put strain on me. But, I'll try,'

Kyd replied. As the intense staring contest continued, the grass stain started to twitch. Seemore's eye narrowed. Tin man cracked his knuckles.

"Beta Team, bring them down,"

Andromeda said, her eye beginning to glow lilac. Billy, Angela, and Seemore ran at the Titans.

"Titans, GO,"

Cried Boy Blunder, his team leaping into action. Kyd teleported to the merchandise, Andromeda beside him. They each grabbed half of the entire pile, and both teleported away, Kyd like a black shadow and Andromeda in golden butterflies.

At the academy, they set everything on a table in the office and teleported back to Beach Rd. The team was doing pretty well, Seemore fighting Robin (failing majorly though), Billy was fighting both Cyborg and Beast Boy, and Angela was fighting Raven and Starfire. Kyd rushed to help his best friend, Billy could handle his own. Andromeda, meanwhile took on Raven.

"Blue, why not smile? Can you even feel emotions? How 'bout anger,"

Andromeda taunted, throwing the empty truck at her. Raven had turned around when she saw a shadow over her. She just barely dodged it. Andromeda then threw a lamppost at the hooded girl. She blocked it with her own powers. The two glared at each other for a second when both shot at the other with all of their strength. It was a bright lock of powers, both struggling to be the victor. Angela flew past Andromeda, Starfire hot on her trail. She had spared a glance before spinning and enlarging her wings. They became so large, Andromeda's eyes widened and she ducked out of the way of the battering. Both Blue and Starfire were caught in the range of Angela's wings, both falling out of the sky and creating a crater in the road. The two girls still flying high-fived each other.

Both landed on the ground, next two the boys, who also turned out victorious. Grass stain and Tin man were lying unconscious next to the walking traffic light, who was knocked out while leaning against the wall. Hive:1 Titans:0


	12. Weird Dreams Part 1

*Angelica:…..Well, I guess that the Authoress has no desire to speak until she gets reviews.

Solar: What a shame.

Houjou: Poison1234 does not own Teen Titans.

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

"'Thinking'"

*To the story!*

"OH MY GOD!"

'….Is there a reason that you are waking me up with your screaming, Seemore?'

"I just had a horrible nightmare, Kyd!"

'….Let's hear it.'

Seemore and Kyd Wykkyd were sitting on their beds in their shared bedroom. The former had woken the latter out of his much needed sleep and let's just say he wasn't very happy.

"Alright, I was flying a plane-"

Seemore began.

'Why were you flying a plane,'

Kyd asked, sweat dropping. This was starting to go in a weird direction….

"I don't know! Anyway, I was flying the plane and then this GREEN GUMMY BEAR comes out of nowhere and slams against the window,"

Seemore exclaimed, waving his arms around in the air. Kyd raised an eyebrow while sweat dropping.

'A gummy bear? What's so scary about a gummy bear,'

He asked. Seemore gave him a Look.

"That's not the scary part. The gummy bear had slammed against the window and I had totally freaked! But then I'm like "Is that a gummy bear?" And then it happened."

'What happened,'

Kyd asked. He was starting to think this was really funny.

"The gummy bear gave a death glare, man. And then it brought it's hand-"

'Do gummy bears have hands, I wonder,'

Kyd "said," thinking out loud.

"Dude, don't cut me off! Anyway, it brought its hand or paw or whatever, and slid it across its throat. "You're dead," it said and I'm like "You and what army?" And then this red gummy bear came out of nowhere and smashed through the window, grabbed me, and then I woke up,"

Seemore finished. Kyd had a small smile tugging at his lips before he started snickering.

"It's not funny, man,"

The black boy cried. However this only made the red eyed boy laugh harder until he was rolling around on his bed laughing uncontrollably, as silent as ever.

'Seemore, you are the weirdest best friend that could ever exist,'

He "said," wiping a tear from his eye. Seemore had pouted.

'Get to sleep, we have class tomorrow.'

"….Alright….. Hey, you won't tell anyone, would you?"

'Nope.'

"Thanks Kyd."

Then both boys went back to sleep. However, not before Kyd pushed the 'End Record' button on his communicator and hit the send button.

*In Jinx's, Angela's, Andromeda's, and Bumblebee's shared room*

"Hey girls, take a look at this."

"What is it, Andromeda?"

"I just got a text from Kyd."

All four girls crowded around the white blonde while Whisper read the text out loud.

"Thought this might be good blackmail.

-Kyd"

Angela, Jinx, and Bumblebee glanced at each other.

When the white blonde haired girl press the play button on her Hive communicator, the recording of Seemore's rant about his dream that night came through the speakers.

The girls all cackled.


	13. Weird Dreams Part 2

*Juliet: Merry Christmas everyone! The Authoress has decided to update the continueation of the Weird Dreams. Kyd Wykkyd's dream!

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

"'Thinking'"

*To the story!*

Sometime in the early morning on December 25th a red eyed boy was sitting awake, staring at the white, plain, ceiling in his shared bedroom. He had the most weirdest dream last night….

*Later*

Andromeda and the rest of the girls had made their way to the dorms living room and found a truckload of presents under the Christmas tree. Squealing in delight, they quickly sat down and started sorting.

Soon, the boys showed up and they all began digging in their respectful piles, all pretty tall. However, there was no chatter from Kyd Wykkyd while he unwrapped his gifts.

"Hey, Kyd, something bothering you,"

Andromeda asked as she unwrapped the gift she got from Angela. The bat just shook his head and gave her a smile. Which was really weird since he doesn't usually smile so sweetly. Well, only when he got a random gift or is wreaking a person's living space.

'I had this very weird dream last night,'

He replied, curiously examining the new I-pod that he got. Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

'I mean, we were all sitting at the top floor of a random building. Don't ask how we got there. So we were all chatting when we heard a "thunk" against one of the windows. Seemore turns around first. When the rest of us also looked, there was this gigantic green gummy bear on the window.'

Andromeda sweat dropped.

'Then it says "We found you!" to Seemore and all of these smaller gummy bears come flying at the window like they were being shot out of a machine gun until they covered the entire window. Seemore was screaming "The gummy bears have returned!" and then I woke up.'

The white blonde girl stared at him and then said

"Stop eating gummy ears before bed."


	14. Resturant Dessert

*Author's Note: Yes, I have returned. I feel so unloved…..

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

"'thinking'"

Billy: Billy Numerous

Elliot: Kyd Wykkyd

Seymour: Seemore

Nicholas: Private Hive

Baron: Mammoth

Mikron: Gizmo

*To the story!*

'I don't feel like a full course meal…. how about a dessert?'

"Sure. How about you, Billy?"

"Fine by me."

Seymour, Elliot, and Billy had arrived at a resturant. It was one of those rare occasions where Blood gave them a day off. Usually, Elliot would just go to a music store and mess around with the amps. This time however, Seymour had managed to drag him and Billy to "The Black Widow," a very black resturant.

The girls had gone shopping and Nicholas, Baron, and Mikron had decided to stay at the school.

"May I take your order,"

The waiter asked, pulling out a pen and paper. The three boys were in casual clothing. Seymour was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans. Elliot was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and was also wearing blue jeans. Billy was wearing blue jeans and a shirt that said "Yeah, I'm American. Deal." He was also wearing black tinted glasses.

"Yes, can we please see the dessert menu,"

Seymour asked politely. The waiter nodded and returned but a moment later with the menu. The three boys glanced over it, Seymour finally telling the waiter that they would like the chocolate cake. That's one thing they had in common, chocolate cake was their favourite. The waiter left to get their order.

'So, what are we going to do after this,'

Elliot asked. It was very hard to drag him to anything, him being able to teleport and all. But Billy and Seymour had grabbed him and quite literally dragged him to the resturant. Another thing was that the pale boy had to wear a holo-ring to cover his red eyes and cat like ears.

"I told the girls that we'll meet them at the mall. Then we're heading to that new club in town,"

Billy said, folding his arms behind his head and putting his feet on the table. Seymour pushed the shoeless feet off saying,

"Alright but you better not get too smashed or we'd lose one of our ways to get back."

The brown haired boy wearing sunglasses, Billy, stuck his tongue out at his black friend. Elliot rolled his eyes.

'By the way, why didn't you let me see Andromeda before we left,'

He asked, propping an elbow onto the table and relaxing the side of his head on it.

"Dude, Andy didn't want you to see her,"

Seymour replied, pushing Billy's feet off the table once more. Elliot looked confused.

'Why?'

"She said she didn't want to see ya cause she was getting ready,"

Billy said. Elliot rolled his eyes again.

"Hey, Elliot? What do you think of Andromeda anyway,"

Seymour asked. The waiter had returned with the cake that looked too good to be true. He set the cake in front of the boys and left.

'What do you mean,'

Elliot asked. They all stared at the cake. It looked like it was fake.

"Dude, about that thing with the Titans. It seems to me ya'll really chummy,"

Billy said. The cake stared back.

'I don't like her that way, if that's what you're saying,'

Elliot replied, staring at the cake.

The three boys fell into a silence.

"Do you think it's real,"

Seymour asked. The other two boys shrugged. At that answer, the black boy lifted his hand, and slapped the cake. And it squished.

Elliot and Billy stared in shock as Seymour lifted his hand to see the icing mess on his hand.

"….Damn so it was real….."

The waiter returned to see the squished cake, and Seymour's icing covered hand. He stared. At that exact moment, two things happened. One: The waiter stared to yell at Seymour with VERY colourful language and Two: Elliot teleported to the mall with Billy leaving Seymour to fend for himself. Ah~ that's how Hive Academy students get along so well.


	15. The Most Weirdest Heist in Hive History

*Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gothgurl12 for reviewing. But I'd just like to point out that this is not a Kyd/Rae story. I do support the couple, but I also think that they're too much alike. But it's really cute.

Houjou: Poison1234 does not own Teen Titans or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Solar: The Authoress has also been down on inspiration so do not expect updates all the time. If you're looking for that, then the three of us suggest reading The Unsung Villains by The Odd One95. Trust me, it's a very good story. And she updates everyday!

…..

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

'"Thinking'"

*On to the story!*

"Seemore, what the hell are you doing?"

"…What do you think I'm doing, Angel? I'm going to poke this thing."

'….Seemore, are you sure you want to do that?'

In the middle of a heist, Angel, Seemore, Kyd Wykkyd, and Andromeda were shifting through a random jewellery store. The main target was a bank that was just down the road. Billy couldn't come since he had detention. The bloody bastard.

Now after a successful robbery where they had not set off any alarms, they decided to break into a store just for the hell of it. But it was Seemore's curiosity that would ruin things. It always did.

"Seemore, you do you remember what happened the last time you did something like this, right,"

Andromeda asked, clearly remembering the vivid images that Kyd had put into her mind after he and Billy told them what happened at the resturant. They had to distract the police just to get him out of the situation. What a horrible way to end the night.

"Yeah, of course I remember. Photographic memory, remember? And this isn't like that time. It's not like you know what this is, right,"

Seemore replied, not taking his eye from the small, tube like item. They had set off the alarms when they entered the store, but they didn't really care. But it was when Seemore had to use the washroom, he found the object on the counter. He had been there ever since.

"Titans, GO! Huh?"

The quartet all turned to the door, where the Teen Titans stood. They all had similar looks of confusion on their faces as they stared back.

"What are you doing,"

Raven asked, her face breaking it's usually emotionless mask with the confusion written on her face.

"Trying to find out what this is,"

Seemore replied, pointing his finger at it. Kyd, who hadn't said much, turned a light pink as his eyes widened in realization. Andromeda and Angel glanced at each other, knowing looks on their faces. The Titans' eyes also widened, the males slightly blushing, and Raven trying to explain what that thing is in the best way possible to Starfire.

"Seemore, dear, I don't think you want to know what that is,"

Angel said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He may be one of the smartest kids in the academy, but Seemore was also a naïve child. He would be in a state of shock if he knew.

"Why not,"

Seemore asked, his helmet eye turning into a question mark.

'Dude, you don't know where that's been. And I think you're better off not knowing,'

Kyd replied, the slight blush not leaving his face. Andromeda rolled her visible eye. Guys and their hormones. This situation happened only once before, with Kyd being in the same position as Seemore was now. He had been snopping through the girls' connected rooms and found one of these same items on the counter of the bathroom. Andromeda had found him and when he asked her what it was, she had given him the entire load. What it was for and where it went. Kyd could not stop blushing whenever he looked at the girls for an entire week. That, and it was a very weird between Andromeda and Kyd. He had to explain to Mammoth and Private Hive what had happened and they had nodded in understanding.

"Seemore, that there is a used tamp-mmph,"

She began. However, Kyd had teleported behind her and covered her mouth with his gloved hand. The blush on his face had gotten redder.

'ELLIOT KNIGHT, WHAT WAS THAT FOR,'

Andromeda screamed mentally, which in turn, made Kyd wince. She had been really blunt when she had told him, now wouldn't make any difference.

Angel glared at Andromeda and gave Kyd a grateful look before she turned to Seemore. Who had done what he wanted.

*Poke*

It was quiet between everyone in the room, even Andromeda, who was still in Kyd's grip, had stopped her struggling to stare at Seemore.

The Hive students explained what he touched in the most vague way as possible when they were set free by the Titans. No one was ever going to talk about that night ever again. Very, very ackward indeed


	16. Weird Dreams Part 3

….I am very sorry for lack of updates. I've been on a cruise ship for three weeks, my laptop crashed, I had to rebuild my entire list of bookmarks… Life has pretty much sucked for me up til now.

Houjou: Took you long enough. I could feel my arms and legs vanishing.

Solar: Hey! Hey! Authoress! Don't forget the writer's block!

…That too, thanks Solar. Writer's block and also many ideas for future stories that I don't plan on writing anytime soon. Well, it's good to be back.

Now, to continue the Weird Dream series!

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

'"Thinking'"

*On to the Story!*

"… Hey, Kyd? I had this really weird dream,"

Andromeda said to the batman lookalike. Said boy looked up from his book, and raised an eyebrow. It was really weird. First, Seymour gets a weird dream, then himself, and now Whisper? Things are starting to head in an interesting direction.

'…What happened,"

He "asked," setting his book, Artemis Fowl The Artic Incident, onto the counter. The two teens were in the kitchen, Kyd reading and Andromeda cooking spaghetti and meatballs. She had been stirring and mixing the tomato sauce when the topic came up.

"…It was like I was watching it from my own perspective but nothing was happening to me personally. Like a bystander. Anyway, I was watching the scene and there was Angela, sitting on a random couch, with Jaya(Jinx) and Karen(Bumblebee) sitting next her. Then, when I walked closer, I could hear their conversation…"

~Flashback~

"Hey, Jaya? What would it be like if a grown woman wore bloomers,"

Karen asked. Angela started snickering. Jaya leaned her head on the back of the couch, and closed her eyes.

"It's happened,"

Jaya said. Karen's eyes widened. Angela's snickering became more louder, the need for her putting both hands over her mouth to stop the giggles that were beginning to overpower her.

"It's true. Way back when, women used to wear them all the time,"

Jaya continued. Karen's face became more curious.

"But if they wore them now, wouldn't it be a bit weird,"

She asked. Angela, who's laughing made her fall off the couch, sat back up and replied,

"Yes, it would be weird NOW. But not way back when. It was the style."

~End Flashback~

"… Then they started laughing and I woke up,"

Andromeda finished. Kyd blinked, his red eyes closing not once, but thrice, before he replied.

'A psychological conversation on women's UNDERWEAR.'

~End~

Note: I do not own Teen Titans or this conversation. This is just the result of me watching "Medusa's Bloomers" from Soul Eater on Youtube and being bored.

I'd also like to thank these specific reviewers for reviewing this story:

Dhallhenn: Thanks for reviewing! From now on, I'd like to update as soon as possible! Yes, there will be more Kyd/Andromeda.

Ginga no Yousei: I like to get reviews because it tells me what the readers think, and what I need to improve. I like to have people criticize me and tell me these things.

Thanks and please leave a review! Next chapter, we have an assigned assassination. The Beta Team rules extermination. Let's see one of their missions in the next chapter, See Ya!


	17. Assassination

Hello, Hello, Hello! How're ya doin'?

Solar: You seem to be in a very good mood today, Authoress.

Yes, one of my favorite stories got updated and I just had lunch.

Houjou: ….. What does lunch have anything to do with this?

I love lunch. I had barbecue pork and sushi! It was awesome!

Not only is this an assassination chapter, but we also have two special guests in this chapter.

I do not own Teen Titans. I only own my O.C's and this story.

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

'"Thinking'"

-Communicator/Intercom-

*On to the Story!*

-Whisper, this is Angel. Me and Billy are in position.-

-Copy that. Begin stage 1; Distraction.-

-Right.-

Andromeda and Kyd Wykkyd were watching the drama going on from their building. Their target was a man that went by the name of "Sean Ryan" and an enemy of the Academy. He had proved his usefulness for a couple months before they were given the order to get rid of him. Ryan had been a fellow student of Blood's and helped them until he found out that Blood was the Headmaster of the academy.

Angela flew overhead while casting a shadow over the street. Below, Billy charged out of an alley with several clones and began to overturn cars, break into shops and mug random passerbys.

-Whisper, the target is at the window,-

Said Seemore. Said boy was on the building across from Andromeda and Kyd. It had a perfect view of the street and of the target's building. Andromeda turned to Kyd, nodded, and jumped off the roof. Kyd teleported into the target's office and hid himself in the shadows of a bookcase.

Andromeda fell while turning and using her flying powers, propelled herself through the window. Ryan fell backwards in surprise. Andromeda landed in front of him, the ferocious grin on her face showing her pearly white teeth. Ryan got up and tried to run to the door, only for Kyd to block his escape with his cape.

"W-W-What d-do you w-w-want,"

He asked, fearfully turning his head and looking in between the two teens. Andromeda tilted her head, her grin growing wider.

'You want to know what we want? We want to eliminate you,'

Said Kyd, a smirk on his face. Ryan quivered in fear. At that moment, Andromeda turned into her stake form, and stabbed through his heart. He stood still, his eyes widening as Andromeda resumed her human form and teleported away with Kyd. Ryan was in shock, dying with a feeling of fear and finally falling over into the puddle of his own blood.

~Unknown Person's Third Point of View~

Just as this happened, two figures walked into the room through the door. The window that Whisper had smashed through hadn't actually broken; in fact, she had just gone through it. That's why the Hive Beta Team became the best eliminators; they never leave a trace.

"That was amazing. It's hard to believe that Andromeda was able to summon Beatrice's magic and make this a locked room murder,"

The first figure, a boy with red hair that covered his right eye, said. He then adjusted his blue rimmed glasses and smirked. The other figure, a girl with golden blonde hair and black framed glasses, summoned a hooked cleaver and cut Ryan's body.

"Indeed. Anyway,"

She said, tucking the cleaver under her arm as rolls of film spilled out of Ryan's body.

"Sean Ryan, age 36,born December 13th 1976. Died today, March 15th 2012. No further remarks,"

She continued, pulling out a document and stamp, and stamped the page "Complete."

"Let's get out of here, Deneave. We can't have the humans see us here,"

The girl said, adjusting her own glasses, flashing light off of them as she looked at Deneave.

"Right. After you, Angelica. You know what they say, "Ladies First,"

The red haired boy replied, bowing deeply. Angelica rolled her eyes, leaving through the open door. Deaneave followed after her. They would have to hurry. The next death would take place in 15 would be scolded by William if they didn't collect it in time. It was one of their rules, "We, Grim Reapers, are punctual."


	18. Spooky Whispers in the Night

**Me: I am very sorry. I have not updated this story in so long! **

**Solar: Oh gee, you think?**

**Houjou: …**

**Me: *Tear* I would like to apologize to the people who have been waiting for me to update, only to be disappointed. However, I promise, I will try to update more often! **

**Solar: You better. *Glare***

**Me: *Cringe* That being said, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and happy New Year to all of you! **

**Houjou: The Authoress does not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.**

"Talking"

"_Telepathy"_

'_Thinking'_

* * *

><p>"I get that you want to study, but seriously? On movie night?!"<p>

"_Yes. On movie night. If I screw up on this test, well…."_

"I see your point. Alright, catch ya later," Seymour said, waving as he walked out the door and into the hallway. Elliot Knight waved back less enthusiastically, then turned to glare at _The History of H.I.V.E Academy _book that was sitting on his desk.

'_I could just go and watch the movie_,' he thought, walking over to the desk chair and sitting down. Staring at the black hard cover, Elliot tapped his finger onto the wooden desk top. He opened the textbook.

Flipping through the pages, Elliot ran a pale hand through his black hair, sighing.

'_Alright, so the first headmaster was known for his discipline procedures and-,'_ he read, when a noise behind him made him jump. Elliot looked behind him, his red eyes scanning the dark room.

'_What was that?'_ Elliot stared into the shadows before turning back around. _'It was probably nothing,'_ he thought. His eyes began to flit across the page, once again taking in the information. Another thump. Elliot ignored it.

He turned the page. This time, he heard a quiet clang on the metal floor. His eyes flickered towards the sound, returning to the words on the next page. A soft slither. Soft breath on his shoulder.

"What'cha reading?"

Elliot froze, his hand halfway in the air to reach and turn the page once again. His breath quickened. Finally, he moved, standing quickly from the chair and teleported.

* * *

><p>Andromeda glanced over to her right side to see Elliot sitting next to her. She gave a small smile.<p>

"I'm glad you managed to get here," she said, placing her head on his shoulder, "The best part's about to start!"

Elliot looked down to the blonde girl leaning on him. His breathing returned to normal. He'll tell Seymour about what happened tomorrow.


	19. That's What She Said!

**Me: Another chapter. I'm so sorry. But I'm trying to make up for this long delay!**

**Solar: That's what she said. **

**Houjou: *Face palm***

**Me: *Snickers* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. After what happened in the last one, who knows? *Evil chuckle***

**Houjou: This has nothing to do with the last one.**

**Me: Oh come on! Don't spoil it!**

**Solar: The Authoress does not own Teen Titans or any of its characters! But Aqualad it mine!**

**Me: *Snaps fingers. Two other O.C's come into room* Chikako, Vanik, restrain her!**

**Chikako: *Grins* Can I throw her off a cliff?**

**Me: After what happened to Actius? I say 'Eye for an eye'.**

**Vanik: *Rubs his hands together* Should be fun.**

***Solar is manhandled, kicking and screaming***

"Talking"

"_Telepathy"_

'_Thinking'_

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that the Titans won! Again!"<p>

"No need ta get ya panties in a bunch, Whisper!"

"No, she's right."

"Ya'll are all just upset ya lost!"

"_We probably wouldn't have lost if you had shown up instead of goofed off!"_

Seemore, Whisper, and Kyd Wykkyd all glared at their friend with the southern accent. Billy Numerous crossed his arms, his clone doing the same.

"Well, it ain't our fault your weak!"

"Yeah," said the clone. The other three teens felt veins popping on their heads.

A loud tapping noise was heard from the front of the classroom. The three went straight to their seats, Kyd and Seemore behind Billy, and Whisper with Angel and XL Terrestrial on the other side of the room. A skinny, blue haired man with glasses walked in through the door. Whisper shared a glance with Angel. Who was this guy?

The man stopped at the black board, picking up a piece of chalk and began to write.

"My name it Jackson Bluer. You will call me Mr. Bluer," he said, turning to face the class.

"I'm your supply teacher for today." Angel nudged Whisper, nodding to Mr. Bluer. Whisper raised an eyebrow, her green eyes turning to her friend. Angel's golden eyes sparkled. The winged girl raised her hand.

Mr. Bluer nodded to her. "Yes?"

"Mr. Bluer, sir," Angel began, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, "Is Mr. DeParcel sick? We don't usually get supply teachers."

The blue haired man nodded, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, your regular teacher had a meeting today. You were not aware of this?"

"What kind of meeting," XL asked. XL Terrestrial, or Xeno Tedesco to his friends, hailed from another planet. He was sent to Earth to survey human behaviour and analyse how they lived. Mind you, this assignment was given to him when he crashed his space ship.

"A meeting discussing his personal business with Headmaster Blood," the man replied, patiently answering their questions. The students all glanced at each other. Some of the kids in the back were snickering behind their hands.

"Sir," XL began. The other man raised an eyebrow.

"That's what she said."

Bluer was quiet and gave the alien a pointed look before turning back to the black board. "Now, enough questions. Let's begin the lesson." XL grinned.

"That's what she said." Bluer stopped once again. On the other side of the room, Billy snorted, a large smirk on his face. Slowly, the sub turned around to look at XL, a glare on his face.

"I advise you do not disrupt my class any longer. I do not like giving students detention."

"And what do these detentions involve?"

"Cleaning black boards and scrubbing desks under my supervision."

"That's what she said."

Despite his namesake, Mr. Bluer was turning an angry shade of red. Students from all over the classroom were starting to crack up. Jinx had an evil grin on her face. Sitting next to her, Gizmo was laughing and rolling on the floor. Mammoth and Private HIVE had to hold onto each other in order to not fall over.

"That is it! I will personally supervise you when you are in detention!"

"That's what she said!"

Whisper turned to Angel and poked her friend.

"Did you know about that?"

The golden eyed girl frowned, eyes narrowing.

"I'm going to have a word with Billy about this…."

When Angel turned back around to watch the ordeal, Whisper smirked. _'That's what she said.'_

* * *

><p>Across the room, Kyd Wykkyd laughed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I believe I mentioned Kyd had cat ears in a past chapter?<strong>

**Also, these 'That's what she said' jokes are a usual thing between my friends and I. We don't even have to say it anymore to know what we mean! (That's what she said!) **

**Ta ta! **


	20. Spooky Noises in the Night

**Me: Note to self, never, ever write about creepy misgivings. *Shudder***

**Houjou: You mean that one chapter about that **_**thing**_** sneaking up on Kyd? **

**Me: Yeah. *Shudder***

**Solar: I'm**_** BACK**_**!**

**Me: Oh shit! Run for your lives!**

"Talking"

"_Telepathy"_

'_Thinking'_

"'_Text Messages'"_

* * *

><p>Kyd woke up panting, grasping the blanket tightly and quickly hid under its furry depths. He took in deep, lengthy breaths, ragged from his sudden awakening. He blinked, shuddering as pulled the blanket tighter around him.<p>

'_Okay, definitely NOT one of the best dreams I've ever had…' _

Kyd gave an involuntary shudder. He turned his body to face the wall, away from the large room, and Seemore's sleeping form on the opposite bed. He stared at the wall, blinking as he recounted the events of his dream…..

* * *

><p><em>Kyd ran. He ran as fast as his legs could take him away from something. He didn't know what. A noise ahead of him made him stop, it made him turn, running for his life up a set of red carpeted stairs. That was the only coloured thing in the house.<em>

_Taking two steps at a time, Kyd reached the next floor, turning left. He froze._

_In the doorway at the end of the hall, was something small, he couldn't make out what it was. The thing slowly crawled out of the doorway. It was a baby._

_Kyd gave a hefty sigh, still breathing heavily. Then he noticed the eyes….. The baby had glowing yellow eyes, it had teeth that it shouldn't have, sharp, pointy teeth. There was a lot of red, blood, dripping down the front half of the baby's face. _

_Kyd slowly started backing away as the __**thing **__crawled closer. He hit something behind him. He took a sharp breath, immediately bolting back down the stairs he had come from, the baby and the giant thing right behind him. He didn't want to find out what that other thing was._

_Once he reached the bottom, he twisted to see if the creatures were behind him. They were. And they were gaining. Kyd turned his head forwards once again, swiftly dodging a wooden beam that had broken loose from the ceiling. _

_Soon, the entire house was falling, and so was he. Kyd twisted and turned but could only see that one woman holding the creepy baby without knowing its true nature…_

* * *

><p>Kyd shuddered once more. His grip on the sheets tightened even more, his knuckles turning an even more paler colour that he could see. He blinked, his red eyes quickly flickering behind him. He had heard something. It reminded him of that whisper that scared him the other day. He felt a cold hand being lain on the blanket. He froze. Then, as quick as daylight, it was gone.<p>

Kyd blinked several times. He began shivering. Throwing off the blanket, he grabbed his H.I.V.E communicator off the bed side table, ducking under the blanket once more.

"'_Hey, r u up?_'" He paused, waiting for the answer.

"'_Wat!? I'm trying to sleep here!'" _Breathing out as calmly as he could, Kyd hurriedly typed his next message.

"'_I'm freaking out. Something's been following me, I think.'"_

"'_You think?'"_

"'_Before I had teleported to watch the movie with u guys, I was studying. Then, something whispered in my ear and I freaked out!'"_

"'_Wait, something whispered in your ear? In you room?!'"_

"'_Now, that thing put their hand on me, and it was cold and ghostly! Then, it was gone!'"_

"'_Okay, now you're freaking me out!'" _

Suddenly, a noise was heard from the other side of the room. Kyd froze.

"'_I just heard something….'"_

"'_Please tell me you're joking, Kyd.'"_

"'_I'm not joking!" _

Another sound. Kyd grasped onto the blanket even more tightly. He then continued to type.

"' _Freaking out, freaking out, freaking out...'"_

"' _U played Slender, didn't u?'"_

"'_No, Seemore did. This is definitely something else.'"_

"' _Well, I have personally had enough of this. It's giving me the creeps. Night, Kyd.'"_

"' _Oh come on, Jinx!'"_

Kyd frowned, turning off the communicator. _'I might as well at least TRY to get some sleep…..'_

* * *

><p>As Kyd fell into a deep, yet unsettled sleep, a shadow in the corner of the room chuckled deeply before disappearing into the night. Who is he going to haunt next?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, who is he going to haunt next? You, as the readers will decide! <strong>


End file.
